


class 77 and 78 are scary

by bunnygirlkumaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: HAIKYUU REFERENCES, Heavily OOC, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Characters, Lowercase, Multi, Non Despair AU, OOC, Slow Updates, Social Media AU, akane and aoi are sisters, akane and ibuki are the biggest reveluvs, byakuya and imposter have this unresolved beef that everyone finds hilarious, everyone stans twice, hajime is in class 77, hxh references, the woh are in this, tpn references, trigger warnings will be on the chapters, when i say ooc i mean ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygirlkumaa/pseuds/bunnygirlkumaa
Summary: there is nothing sane about hopes peak academy. thats it, thats the summary.soudanotsoda: okay but is butter a carb5ft2withsomeattitude: you’re so dumb it’s sickening5ft2withsomeattitude: WHY IS THIS MY NAME
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is so short 
> 
> possible tw// swearing

**class 77 (only for school)**

Chisa.Y: Hello students!!

Chisa.Y: This a group-chat for school and other serious inquiries! Please only use this for serious purposes.

Kazuichi.S: what is this for

Chisa.Y: Souda, i just explained it.

Fuyuhiko.K: dumbass 💀

Ibuki.M: miss why do u type so properly?

Chisa.Y: What do you mean? How am I supposed to type? 

Ibuki.M: you sound like a robot

Ibuki.M: also

**Ibuki.M changed 17 usernames.**

soudanotsoda: okay but is butter a carb

5ft2withsomeattitude: you’re so dumb it’s sickening  
  
5ft2withsomeattitude: WHY IS THIS MY NAME

insanelysmallbanana: HAHAHAHA

insanelysmallbanana: BITCH

stophittingmeplsakane: LMAOO

stophittingmeplsakane: then stop giving me a reason to hit u 😐

ibukithrawesomstudent: I??DONT??DO??ANYTHING??

5ft2withsomeattitude: holy shit you cant spell

5ft2withsomeattitude: “ibuki thr awesom student”

ibukithrawesomstudent: NOOOO 

stophittingmeplsakane: HA

insanelysmallbanana: YOU CANT SPELL STUPID 

ibukithrawesomstudent: yall hear smthin?

ibukithrawesomstudent: cuz all i hear is an ant 😐

insanelysmallbanana: at least i can spell you stupid little bitch 

bestteacherevar💕: Saionji! That is so disrespectful!

rasputin: “evar”-

5ft2withsomeattitude: MIODA, HOW DO YOU MISSPELL “EVER”

ibukithrawesomstudent: STOP LEAVE ME ALONE

insanelysmallbanana: HOW DO YOU GET MAD AT ME BUT SHE CALLED ME AN ANT

fotograf: hiyoko be nice, also everyone else be nice.

ibukithrawesomstudent: THAT ONE WAS INTENTIONAL 


	2. zimzalabim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akane: ibukis handler  
> imposter: peepaw  
> chiaki: game  
> fuyuhiko: shortstack  
> gundham: hammy man  
> hajime: HAMJAM  
> hiyoko: shortstack #2  
> ibuki: epicmusician  
> kazuichi: rejected on the dl  
> mahiru: hiyokos handler  
> mikan: forgiveher  
> nagito: mm hope 😫  
> nekomaru: akanes handler  
> peko: sord  
> sonia: epicprincess  
> teruteru: meemaw  
> chisa: baddie teacher

** class 77 (school purposes only) **

mm hope  😫 : should i cut my ear off??

ibukis handler: emma kinnie

mm hope  😫 : £\£\\*|*\£]\£

baddie teacher: Nagito, school purposes only.

hammy man: mioda.

epic musician: ugh

epicmusician: hey teach  😉 me and you  😉 after class  😉

baddie teacher: Mioda, that is insanely inappropriate and illegal!

epicmusician: WAIT NO PLS ITS A DARE

baddie teacher: That doesn’t excuse this foul behavior!

epicmusician: IMSORRY

mm hope  😫 : hello ms.yukizome! may i please have admin?

baddie teacher: I’m not dumb, Komaeda.

hiyokos handler: leave ms.yukizome alone y’all 

shortstack #2: yeah listen to big sis you shitheads

forgiveher: what is this?

shortstack #2: EW

shortstack #2: SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ALLOWED HERE YOU DIRTY SKANK PIG SHIT

HAMJAM: that’s new

rejected on the dl: ihy💀

meemaw: what happened here?

ibukis handler: 😐

ibukis handler: you allowed YOU to speak you 3’4 shit stain

epicmusician: someone kick him 😐

epicmusician: he smells like grease and must

HAMJAM: leave this poor man alone 😭

shortstack: what did he do, damn

sord: Owari and Mioda were blasting some obnoxious song and Hanamura said something wrong that ticked them both off.

game: what did he say

HAMJAM: so u cant answer my dms 😐

game: stfu

game: what did he say

sord: “This isn’t even music it’s just noise”

game: what song was it

rejected on the dl: chiaki 💀all these questions 

sord: I do not know, ask them.

epicmusician: it was zimzalabim

game: okay but yall set urselves up for that one

ibukis handler: bro we tried to sacrifice him and it didnt work 😐

epicmusician: deadass, he’s too short

ibukis handler: and ugly

meemaw: WTF

meemaw: YK WHAT

meemaw: THAT SONG SUCKS ASS AND SO DOES WHATEVER GROUP THAT IT COMES FROM

HAMJAM: DAMNN 

game: high quality reality tv

forgiveher: can we just get along pls

hiyokos handler: hiyoko dont say anything 

shortstack #2: ☹️  
  
hammy man: what was that bang? it scared the devas

epicmusician: manslaughter ‼️

HAMJAM: WHAT

epicmusician: teruteru is about to get his shit rocked

game: record it

mm hope 😫: @akanes handler do ur thang‼️

game: NAGITO

mm hope 😫: el oh el 🤣🤣🤣🤣❤️❤️❤️❤️  
  
akanes handler: who is it this time

mm hope 😫: teruteru

akanes handler: why?

mm hope 😫: zim zala bim

ibukis handler: its one word u snitch 😐

mm hope 😫: el oh el🤣🤣🤣😟❤️🤣🤣❤️🤣


	3. nagito is an idiot ft class 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS‼️‼️
> 
> tw? kyoko’s dead dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey shawties, hope you like this chapter 😁   
> (btw komaeda says “wigga” in this chapter, to clear up any concerns, im black and i hc him as black and puerto rican and teruteru as Jamaican. same for akane and asahina but i hc them as blasian. everyone else is asian besides sonia because she’s white in canon.)

** class 77 (school purposes only) **

mm hope  😫 has added 16 people 

epicmusician: holy shit komaeda wrong groupchat

mm hope  😫 : WAIT-

shortstack: goodbye

Byakuya.T: There is no way that you added us to your SCHOOL gc.

Aoi.A: PLS

rejected on the dl: LEAVE PLEASE

rejected on the dl:MS YUKIZLME IS IN A MEETIENS AND SHE’LL BE SON UN LUJE 4 Mins

Celestia.L: bitch what?

ibukis handler: “ms yukizome is in a meeting and she’ll be done in like 4 minutes”

baddie teacher: Hello everyone! The meeting went well!  ☺️

rejected on the dl:  🧍♂️   
baddie teacher: ..Why is another class in here?

shortstack: cuz of komaeda’s stupid ass

Makoto.N: hi  😁

baddie teacher: Oh hello, Makoto!

Makoto.N: hi ms.yukizome! how are you?

shortstack #2: naegi stop flirting with our teacher

mm hope  😫 : LMAO

Makoto.N: IM NOT FLIRTING WITH YOUR TEACHER

baddie teacher: Saionji, he’s just being nice.

shortstack #2: sure he is, will you say that when he gets you knocked up, huh?

HAMJAM: SCREAMING

peepaw: wtf

Kyoko.K: wth is this class?

baddie teacher: I’m so close to quitting.

akanes handler: wbk

ibukis handler: give it like a month

rejected on the dl: okay but lets say, metaphorically, if you did get pregnant by makoto what would you name the baby?

game: SOUDA

Makoto.N: NO

ibukis handler: poor tiny hajime

Makoto.N: WHO-

Kiyotaka.I: Hello everyone! I didn’t know that we had another groupchat.

Chihiro.F: taka pls this is class 77’s gc

Mondo.O: wtf

game: chihiro hop on mc

Chihiro.F: kk

epicmusician: are yall rlly abt to play mc-

ibukis handler: GOOD DAY IN MY MIND

Aoi.A: SAFE TO TAKE A STEP OUT

Byakuya.T: I hate it here.

peepaw: Kirigiri, you’re a detective right?

Kyoko.K: yeah, why?

peepaw: Can you find out when someone asked for Togami’s input?

Kyoko.K:  💀

Byakuya.T: Is that your dad, Kyoko?

Byakuya.T: And a plebeian like you has the audacity to talk to me? Heir of the Togami family? It’s comical.

sord: Holy shit

hammy man: goodbye  💀

Yasuhiro.H: not the dead pawpaw

ibukis handler: pawpaw- ihy  😭

Makoto.N: this is ur fault nagito

mm hope  😫 : OFC IT IS, SHII IM GLAD IT IS

Toko.F: wtf is happening 

epicprincess: HI FUKAWA

Toko.F: LEAVE ME ALONE.

epicprincess: HELLO!!!

meemaw: i wish you would welcome me like that  😩

rejected on the dl: u rite my g  ‼️

epicprincess: no

epicmusician: @meemaw smeared shit fuck

ibukis handler: period bestie!! get that little fucker!!

epicprincess: i dislike hanamura too, can i joing this club?

epicmusician: ofc

ibukis handler: yay new member 

meemaw: yall just gon watch me get hatecrimed  🤨

Hifumi.Y: yeah

mm hope  😫 : THE GIRL DONT LIKE YOU MY WIGGA  😟✊

ibukis handler: BRO STFU

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry that it was short, feel free to comment suggestions for chapters


End file.
